Diana Spencer
Diana, Princess of Wales (formerly: Diana Frances Spencer , Sandringham ( Norfolk ), July 1 1961 - Paris , August 31 1997 ) was the first wife of the British Crown Prince Charles and mother of Princes William and Harry . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography **1.1 Princess of Wales **1.2 Separation **1.3 Commitment to charities **1.4 The car accident **1.5 After 1997 *2 Trivia *3 See also Biography [ edit ] Diana was the youngest daughter of the Hon. Frances Ruth Burke Roche (daughter of the 4th Baron Fermoy) and the Hon. Edward John Spencer , Viscount Althorp , which Diana was a descendant of many kings of England . Diana had two sisters, Sarah and Jane, and a brother, Charles. After the death of her paternal grandfather, the seventh Earl Spencer in 1975, Lord Althorp became the eighth Earl Spencer and his daughter was given the title "Lady Diana Spencer", often shortened to 'Lady Di'. She was educated in Norfolk and at a boarding school in Kent and was considered an average student. When she was 16, she attended the Institut Alpin Videmanette in Rougemont , Switzerland , for the last year of her training. Princess of Wales [ Edit ] In 1980 , when she was 19 years old, she was noticed by the Prince of Wales , Prince Charles, who invited her to a polo match . A romance began, and the couple became engaged on February 24 1981 . They were married on July 29 the same year a large audience in St Paul's Cathedral in London . The new princess became very popular and was well liked. She was a patron of many projects during this period grew her clothing collection, which would be for charity. Later auctioned Diana had two children: Prince William in 1982 and Prince Harry in 1984 . Both children were raised with care and the princess watched themselves on the quality of their education. Separation [ edit ] At the beginning of the nineties the marriage on the rocks, ran this separation was widely spread in the British press and brought the British court embarrassed. The queen and her mother saw with horror how the press feasted on the juicy details that surfaced. In an interview told the princess that her husband has already cheated on her many years with Camilla Parker-Bowles . The prince knew Camilla long before his marriage. The couple decided in 1992 to go though the divorce was not apart in 1996 completed. Many Britons being with a finger to the prince and his entourage. The princess lost her predicate Royal Highness and withdrew from the British Court. Commitment to charity [ edit ] At the end of the eighties she became increasingly known for its support for charities. She has served in many campaigns against the use of landmines , and in reducing the stigma surroundingAIDS . In 1995 she received the Humanitarian of the Year award. The car accident [ edit ] Diana died on August 31 1997 in a car accident in the Alma tunnel in Paris along with her boyfriend Dodi Al-Fayed . She was about to make an important announcement to make when she died. Although there are many conspiracy theories have been raised in the media, it is generally believed that it was an accident caused by a driver who had been drinking alcohol and high speedpaparazzi trying to avoid. Only Diana's bodyguard survived the hit because he was wearing a seatbelt. Diana, Dodi and their driver does not. Wearing their seat belt On 14 December 2006, the British police released a report out, saying that it was indeed an accident. [1] The British court judges upheld the wrongful death on April 7, 2008 . [2] Her death caused a particularly publicly mourning period and an estimated six million people witnessed the funeral ceremonies on September 6th place. Diana was buried in Althorp in theUnited Kingdom , on an island in the middle of a lake on the estate of her brother. Visitors can walk to the lake and an exhibition about Diana See a visitor. After 1997 [ edit ] On 6 July 2004, a monument was opened to her in Hyde Park (London) . It is a fountain in the form of an oval ring of stone. British Princes William and Harry organized ten years after her death on her birthday on July 1, 2007, a concert at the new Wembley, with guest bands from her time and bands of today who satisfy her taste in music such as Elton John , Duran Duran and Nelly Furtado . In the Guards Chapel in London was on August 31 2007 Princess Diana remembered that ten years ago was deceased, at the initiative of her two sons. They held a speech there. Trivia [ edit ] *The honeymoon with Diana Prince Charles wore cufflinks engraved containing two 'C's. It was a gift from Camilla Parker Bowles , his future wife. *On September 5, 1997, six days after Diana's death, died Mother Teresa where she had good contact with it. *Lady Diana was a descendant of the Dutch merchant Samuel Godin . Category:1961 births Category:1997 deaths